ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashley Spinelli (Earth-101001)
Ashley Spinelli (アシュリー・スピネリ Ashurī Supineri) is the tomboyishly beautiful Italian-American substitute ringleader of the main characters in the TV Show "Recess" and the anime series "Kingdom Hearts". Appearance Spinelli is small in size and light in weight. She is shown to be tomboyish with a petite slender figure with shoulder length raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes, plus pink full lips and olive colored skin. In Recess, her outfit consists of a light orange cotton ski cap upon her head; her hair up in pig-tails on either side each held by a small red hair tie. She wears an unzipped opened black leather biker jacket over a red cotton knee length shirt dress with short sleeves and a round neckline, a pair of light orange stockings with thin red stripes on them, and finally a pair of oversized black rubber biker boots with buckles on them that were hand-me-downs from her older brother. In Kingdom Hearts, Ash has grown noticeably taller, with her hair only extending in a low ponytail. She wears a Byzantium shirt and she wears black cargo pants and black shoes. Personality Despite her appearance, she is stubborn, obstinate and frequently uses violence or threats when something is troubling her. However, she appears to have a soft side, such as stopping herself from clobbering Randal with a dirt clod to get a kitten out of a tree which turns out to be Ms. Finster's cat. Teej also mentions that even though she is tough, she will stand up for anyone who needs help. She hates talking about her parents because they embarrass her all the time. Spinelli's parents are infamous for telling her friends about her feelings or showing them her childhood photos. She also is intending to keep up with the latest trend and she is implied to have a crush on Teej. Over the years, Ash calms down a lot and acts more responsible and mature, but is more violent. She also begins to reveal more of her tomboyish side. Relationships Family Her immediate family includes her father Robert ("Bob"), her mother Florence ("Flo"), and her two big older brothers Vito, from whom she got her boots; and Joseph ("Joey"), who has been mentioned by Spinelli here and there throughout the show. Neither has made an appearance in the show. Spinelli also mentioned something about having an uncle named Manfred "Manny" and a cousin named Gordon ("Gordo") in two separate episodes, but they were never spoken of again nor shown at all in the show. Spinelli's parents were voiced by Katey Sagal and Sam McMurray. They call her "Pooky" and have a tendency to embarrass Spinelli in public. It is shown in the episode Parents' Night that her parents are both secret agents. Friends T.J. Detweiler ''' Throughout the course of the series; Teej has been shown to have a crush on Ash, and vice versa. Many episodes have moments where he wraps his arm around her shoulders; or puts a hand on her shoulder, for usually no real reason at all just to show his affections towards her. He even tells Ash "My heart goes out to you"; which semi-confirms his affection and, on several occasions, Ash has returned these affections. Moreover, on parents day her mother even comments that Ash told her that Teej is the boy on which she has a crush. '''Mikey Blumberg Mikey and Spinelli are polar opposite; Mikey is large and peaceful while Spinelli is small and more violent, Mikey's sincerity and calm demeanor sometimes get in the way with Spinelli's attitude; the two share a rare moment of friendship where Spinelli puts aside her tough attitude for Mikey's sake. She also was ready to defend Mikey when Randall made jokes about him; which Mikey appreciated but said it wasn't necessary. Gretchen Grundler Being the only two girls in the group Gretchen and Spinelli are very close; Gretchen was Spinelli's first choice to go with her to the museum in "More Like Gretchen", and their friendship goes through a rough patch in the middle of the episode with a confused Gretchen. But Gretchen helps make things better between Spinelli and her parents; Gretchen also invited Spinelli to go with her in the "Young Adventurer's Fair"; Spinelli helped Gretchen in her campaign in "The Candidates" as her assistant, they also shared revenge against T.J. in "My Funny Valentines" when he gave them both fake Valentine's cards from him. Vince LaSalle They are good friends but don't interact as much as they do with other members of the gang. Gus Griswald Spinelli and Gus don't interact often but are shown to care for each other in a number of episodes; Spinelli is shown to bully him for being a weak and a Scaredy-cat. She said "How can I get this Ball into the hands of someone I can smear", before handing the ball to Gus, then chasing him. In Recess: School's Out, she was impressed by his leadership and even accepted a compliment from him for a wrestling move she did. Powers and Abilities Powers * Geokinesis: '''When Ash become an Inhuman, her earth powers capabilities made it obvious that she would be a promising asset for the team. * '''Sense: '''Madame Fist uses her seismic sense to feel her surroundings and anticipate the motions and attacks of her enemies. * '''Ferrokinesis: '''A fluid earth master, Madame Fist mastered metal to the level she could use it as systematically as the earth itself. Gallery Spinelli.jpg|9 year old Spinelli in '''Recess Ash.jpg|14 year old Spinelli in Kingdom Hearts Trivia * She is the opposite of Mikey in many ways. While Mikey is kind, good-hearted, sweet, gentle, peaceful, tall, and poetic, Spinelli is tough, aggressive, angry, tomboyish, short and somewhat rebellious. * Mikey is interested in poetry, singing, art, philosophy and is more interested in arts and culture, while Spinelli is interested in wrestling, fighting, sports, and physical activity. While Mikey's interests are spiritual, Spinelli's interests are more physical and manly. Also, Mikey's interests are considered more suitable for females, while Spinelli's interests are considered more suitable for males. While Mikey is sensitive, tolerant and forgiving, Spinelli is rough, less tolerant and less forgiving. * Spinelli's first name is Ashley, in honor of her great aunt Ashley who was the first woman to win the Iditarod (In reality the first woman to win the Iditarod was Libby Riddles in 1985). * One of Spinelli's grandfathers is hard of hearing. Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers